Secrets of the night
by impressions37
Summary: after the death of his godfather little Harry Potter was raised by Remus Lupin and changed dramatically. Cold and sarcastic Harry Potter only lives for drawing and two people close to him. But that all changes when two new students bring secrets with them


Sercrets of the night

**Sercrets of the night**

**A/N:** I promised I wouldn't do a vampire story but after reading Anne Rice's Interveiw with the vampire I had the urge to. So I came up with this. Hope you enjoy.

**Warnings:** swearing, an amature writer writing this, blood (later on), angstyness

**Talking:** "blah"

**Thinking:** _'blah'_

**Flashbacks:**_** blah**_

**Prolouge**

Night- A time when everything is covered in darkness and where predartors, both natural and supernatural, lurk in the shadows silently waiting for one wrong move.

It is this time where fear runs high and where mysteries come alive. Even with the full moon giving out its light nothing seems to shatter the feel of neither fear that only the night can do naturally nor the illusions.

It seem that night was a world of its own a world that I had to live in. yes I could go out in that light of day but it will never compete with the beauty of the night. To me the night is my mistress. One I would have to share with other creatures of the night.

Whether you call this curse or blessing I've learned to live with this…gift over the years. I learned to live with the guilt for doing what I need to do to sustain me. Never the less it is this that separates me from those who foolishly think they're safe in the sunlight.

**1****st**** Night: The new student**

The wonderful tranquility that was sleep was soon shattered by the sound of rock music. A muffled curse sounded throughtout the darkened room as a pale hand reached over and viciously started beat a black alarm clock. Once silenced the pale hand went back under a dark green blanket and calmness was once again restored in the room. For a whole 5 seconds before someone knocked and a muffled voice was heard.

"Harry? Are you awake? It's time to get up now if you want breakfest."

Dark emerald eyes snapped opened and cursed as the boy named harry rolled onto his back and grunted. Savouring the warmth his bed provided for the last time he got up and dragged himself to the shower, letting the hot water pour down as he began to wash his body clean. Jumping out of he shower he dried himself off and pulled on the clean set clothes that were laid on his bed. Walking down the stairs he made a beeline towards the kitchen where his legal guardian, Remus Lupin, sat eating blueberry waffles. Silently, harry sat on the oppersite side and began to eat. No one said a word and the only noise with the sounds from forks scraping against plates. Once finished harry got up and washed his plate before grabing his backpack and made his way to the door before gentle words stopped him.

"Harry? Today's is the first day back to school can…please try not to make a visit to the office?"

Harry stood still, his hand clasped firmly on the doorknob, waiting for Remus to continue.

" Just for today harry that's all I'm asking"

Harry stayed silent and casted a glance towards Remus before leaving wordlessly, never seeing a soft smile on Remus face as he deciphered the action.

As harry walked down the sidewalk towards his school he pulled out his Ipod and plug the headphones in his ears and pushed play. As he got lost in the music he nearly passed his school. Looking at the tall building with disinterest he walked through the iron gates infront on the school.

'_Hogwarts academy, the seventh level of hell on earth.'_ Harry thought to himself as he adjusted his backpack a bit _' just a year left before I'm out of here for good.'_ That was pretty what got harry to go to school. If his grades were good enough and he passed his classes he was out for good. Which wasn't a challenge. It was a surprise to everyone, including his teachers, which someone like **him **got high grades. Harry didn't flaunt his grades around like some students but rather kept it a secret. A secret that got out by a certain somebody that harry was about to murder.

Walking through the grounds of the school Harry was aware that people would start whispering about him whenever they saw him. He was used to it and long got over that no one would accpet him as he was and he wasn't going to change anytime soon. Noticing a group of girls and guys, he saw them throw frightened glaces his way before leaving quickly like he was about to attack them. Harry grinned sarcasticly to himself he knew why everyone was afraid of him, why no one wanted to be seen with him. All except one person. Ronald Weasly, a boy whom he met when he was 4 and was the closest thing to a friend. Ron never believed in the rumors that was said about him but rather stayed by harry's side. Even when harry gave him his most heated glare, said icy words towards him and frankly, threaten him. Never once did Ron run but just shugged it off and continued on grinning. Whenever harry asked why Ron would always reply

"Because that's what friends do. They don't leave each other for stupid rumors and plus I'm not afraid of you harry and never will be."

Harry didn't show it but he was thankful. Ron was pretty much the only friend he had and if someone was willing to be with him he wasn't complaining.

One boy, older then him, started muttering to himself with widen eyes when he caught sight of harry. Harry, rolling his eyes, flipped him off and started speaking in another language just to scare him. He grinned at the results he was given as the boy screamed and fled the other way yelling that harry cursed him. Harry knew this wasn't good for him for the rumors would get worse and the students more hostile but he didn't care. Hearing the first bell ring harry made his way inside the school and to his first class. He entered the room and went straight to the last desk at the back near the window. He sat down and turned his head so he could stare out the window as more students begin to file in. most of them trying to get the seats farthest away from him as soon as they saw him. All but one who was excited to see harry.

" Harry!" a voice called out cheerfully causing harry to wince. Shifting his head he glanced at Ron, annoyed. Ron made his way over to harry and sat in front of him, taking in his angsty best friend. "Hey harry! How was your summer? Mine was great we went travling! Anyway did you get your schedule? Can I see it?" Ron asked in the same cheerful voice, ignoring harry's look of death. Silently harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and handing it over to Ron. Hoping it would keep him quiet so he didn't get a headache from Ron's 'happy voice'. Ron scanned the paper and check his few times before handing the paper back to harry. "We have all the same classes together, harry" Ron said excitedly and grinned. Harry just sighed and didn't reply but instead looked at the teacher that walked in.

The teacher wasn't one that harry knew. He noticed that she looked fairly young, 25 he guessed, as she wrote her name on the board and silently waited for the class to calm down before taking attandence.

Quickly losing interest he stared out the window getting lost in his thoughts.

"Harry Potter er…Lupin?" the teacher, Ms.Ell asked confused as she stared at the attandence sheet.

"It's Potter, Lupin is my guardians last name." Harry answered smoothly as he continued looking out the window. The teacher nodded and checked his name off before going to the next person. Harry quickly drifted back to his ealier thoughts about the converstion he had last night with Remus.

"_**You know tomorrow is a start of a new year, your last year. I know I will say this tomorrow but please harry, try not to be sent to the office."**_

"_**Remus…"**_

"_**Harry I know this is tough, I've know you changed quite a bit since when you where a child but-"**_

"_**Then don't accpt me?!"**_

"_**What? Harry I do accpt you! What does this have to d-"?**_

"_**No you don't! I've seen the way you look at me when we are in public! I know you don't care that the only reason you keep me around is because you promised to **_**him**_** that you will!"**_

"_**Harry! Where did you hear that?"**_

"_**It doesn't anymore"**_

"_**Har-!"**_

_**In the end harry stalked up to his room and locked himself in it. He felt like kicking himself for showing that much emotion to something he heard the neighbours say. He would later regret what he did when he heard soft gasps coming from the living room. Telling how much he hurt the man he cared about him the most.**_

Coming back to the present harry ondered bitterly if Remus ever regreted taking him, ever regreted rasing him. He knew he could be difficult at times but he never hurt Remus like that or maybe he did he didn't know. He knew he would have to make up with Remus or else he die from guilt.

'_Stupid emtions…'_ harry thought annoyed before a new person walking into the room broke his train of thought.

The person turned out to be a girl, a new student probably, with light colored skin and brown hair that looked like she attemped to straighten it.

"Ah, sorry I'm late I got lost amoung the way. I'm new here" the girl said sheeplishly, "I'm Hermione Granger."

The teacher looked at the list of names before noding as she found hermione's name. "All right you can go sit in the desk beside harry he's over there" the teacher pointed to harry.

Hermine looked over to where harry was and hesitated a bit before walking towards the desk.

Harry wasn't too surprised by this. Apprently his apperence and eyes made people want to avoid him. His eyes mostly because, as Ron said, seem to have a 'look' to them and it disturbed people slightly. Hermione walked over to harry and extanded her arm out. "Hi I'm hermione granger" harry looked at her with a blank face before replying coolly, "I heard you the first time"

Hermione looked a bit nervous when harry leveled his dark emerald eyes with her brown ones; he seemed to be challenging her to do something. Hermoine held his gaze for a minute longer before having to look away. She heard a small sound of disguest and someone murmmering very lowly "….ry stop…ends" "I…ed any"

Harry glared at his only friend as Ron scolded him. It wasn't his fault if that girl didn't leave him alone. He had no interest of trying to neither befriend anyone nor talk to anyone. No matter what Ron says.

"Don't you want some…company?" a nervous question was posed.

"I already have company. Him" harry jerked his head to Ron and refused to look at hermione hoping she'll get the message. Hermione was understood what harry wanted as she got the hidden meaning. She turned and sat her desk, looking foreward. Harry was slightly impressed by this girl. She managed to stand his attitude before giving in. A lot longer then anyone in the school other the Ron and some of the teachers. Pulling out a sheet of paper and a .7 mechanical pencil he started to draw, blocking out the teachers voice and everyone around him. As the teacher gave out the new locks and locker numbers harry continued to draw a portrait of a handsome young man with an elegant looking face and light colored hair. He didn't stop when there was a thud on his desk and the teacher telling what number his locker was.

He heard a small sigh beside him and someone muttering, "oh why is it not opening? I think this one is broken… I could never get these things…"

Harry glanced over at hermione watching her fiddle with her lock and spin the combinatation without any success. Looking over at him, hermione held the lock out "maybe you could…?" taking the lock he spinned the combinatation and got in open in 3 seconds.

"How did you…? I've been trying to get that thing open now for 2 mintues and it never worked for me. How did you do it?" hermione ended off in laughter.

Harry closed the lock tossed it over to hermione "figure it out" harry answered as he went on to ignore hermione once again.

"What did I ever do to you? I'm just trying to be nice…" hermione asked looking a little put down. At this anger and annoyence clouded harry's face as he looked back to hermione

"Listen here and listen good. I don't care if you want to 'be nice' nor do I want anything to do with you. Go do it to some else that actually cares and leave me alone. If you have a problem live with It," harry snapped and walked pasted her as the teacher led them to their lockers, "Come on ron"

Ron watched the interaction between harry and this hermione girl for a while and knew nothing good could come from this. He knew from the start when hermione tried to talk to harry he snap. He just hoped she would get the message but as it turns out she was persistent. He sighed when he heard harry snap at the poor girl through he had to admit she walked herself into it. When it comes to these types of things harry was always a bit tempermental.

Getting up he sent hermione a look that said _sorry_ before following behind harry silently.

**A/N: **That's it for this chapter I slightly nervous to post this. I hope it didn't isn't that bad I re-did this chapter at least 3 times hoping it would get better. So maybe review?(Plus does anyone know where I can get a beta?)


End file.
